How Specter Got The Girl
by mysleeplessnights
Summary: "Shit." Was the first charming word that she heard coming out his mouth.
1. Paths of glory

_Author's note : This is my second story and I chose to build it around "Suits" (After 4x10) since I'm an absolute fan of the show. The whole lawyer dynamic is really inspiring to me therefore I created a fiction that involves the whole Pearson-Specter-Litt team and an Original Character, Jade Hogan. I hope that you will be able to enjoy my character and how I play with her but also how I chose to incorporate her to the mix! Please give me your remarks and advices (if you have some) on my work, it always helps!  
><em>

_Love always, mysleeplessnights. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER I :<span> PATHS OF GLORY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit." Was the first charming word that she heard coming out his mouth as he entered the elevator, letting a smell of male perfume invading her nostrils. He made his way next to her with a confidence that immediately stroke her, he was wearing a perfect black suit on top of his white shirt, embellished by what she noticed as being a Ralph Lauren oxford blue tie.<p>

"Tough day in perspective?" She commented softly, seeing his calendar opened on his phone's screen.

"Intern Recruitment Day." He answered, pressing the button and almost not acknowledging her presence.

"Is that so horrible?" She asked along with a sexy and raspy voice that tickled his ear.

"Considering the fact that I have to sit and listen to a group of morons flaunting their diplomas and kissing my ass, yes it is." He added, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"But you can't just send them home, can you?" She claimed, raising an eyebrow. Her tone was always highly defiant and rebellious but this time it almost sounded like his revulsion for interns emphasized it.

"I'm Harvey Specter, of course I can." He asserted. Though she had already heard about him before, nothing like a famous name could impress her. If anything, it was repulsing her. He seemed to be built with everything like pride and high self-esteem, the kind of man that doesn't see you, only his reflection in the elevator wall behind you.

"Jesus." She said with a mocking laugh that escaped from her mouth. To the sound of her melody, he turned his head to hers and finally, really, noticed her. Light natural brown long hair with hints of dark beige blonde and natural dark blonde, she wore a sleeveless carmine top, a black skirt with transparent black tights and ankle strap platform heels that lengthen her thin but strong legs.

"And you are?" He asked, dissecting every part of her face, her radiant skin, her thin nose and her well defined lips, the dimples on her cheeks and her forest green eyes.

"Jade Hogan, make sure to remember." She said, leaving the elevator. Turned out she was as confident as he was.

* * *

><p>"Oh please Jessica, you hate interns." Specter said from his office chair, crunching a green apple as Jessica Pearson passed the glass door furiously.<p>

"Harvey, they aren't just interns; they are highly qualified international law students. You can't send them home." She said as she bent over his office, piercing his eyes with her big brown ones. "They come here beginning for a place among us in the great arena, eyes full of hopes and dreams and we treat them with respect because one of them could actually bring us exactly what we need. So, you are going to give me the courtesy to walk to the conference room and assist Louis and I for the interviews." Truthfully, Harvey knew that she was right. Foreign interns had the reputation to bring good publicity. But why did Pearson Specter Litt need good publicity? Well, because the door had Louis' name on it and though he had believed that it would have attracted clients, it actually drove some away, making the firm lose important money providers. From the outside, the building only inspired chaos, names had been put and removed several times in a short period of time and the last add up had just been the trigger for important clients to finally realize that they wanted safety.

The atmosphere was constantly electric. At first, tensions had started at the head of the firm but little by little, the cold air had filled every floor and had reached the bottom of the hierarchy. Jessica was watching what she had spent most of her life working for consume itself and it killed her a little more every single day. Therefore, Harvey should have known. He should have know that Intern Recruitment Day was the spark of normal that they needed to start a brand new fire.

How dull had he been to attempt to cancel the day because of the challenging look of a very enticing lawyer met in an elevator?

"Now." She insisted.

* * *

><p><em>"I should have tied it all in a ponytail, leaving some locks of hair falling on my face. "<em>Jade told herself as she tried to beguile the time in the waiting room. She also scrutinized everything and everyone, spotting every single flaw. The girl on her right had too much cleavage, the one in front of her... should have worn thighs.

Nervous to the bottom of her core, she shook the pen in her hands and patted it on her Kate Spade agenda, making an irritating noise of silver and leather clashing.

"Annoying." The man next to her spoke in a whisper, but before she could answer, a tiny woman, holding a notepad from which she vigorously striped a name, called her out.

"Jade Hogan?" Jade stood up, readjusted her skirt and walked towards the secretary.

* * *

><p>The sound of her heels on the floor gave her a rhythm, a walk that empowered her. With every step, she felt more sanguine.<p>

Head holding up high, her eyes got caught into Harvey's as she got closer to the glass walls. Specter paused and stopped playing with his Mont Blanc ball point pen as he starred at her.

"Jade Hogan, pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself with a small grin, as Harvey's stomach was tangling. Jade gently shook his hand,sensing the feeling of victory as she felt his discomfort, trying to keep a disinterested face.

"Take a seat." Louis proposed after she had greeted the kings and queen.

Jade sat and put her leather tote bag on the floor. "I'm not here to waste your time so I'll try to go straight to the point." She started, looking at Harvey who attempted to wear a conceited look on his face. "I speak French, my mother tongue, Spanish and English. I've studied in France, England and here in New-York, though I'm sure my resume is far from being the most impressive, there's much more to me than diplomas. I want to be a part of the great arena, I want to live, breathe and eat Pearson Specter Litt every second of every day. I want to be devoted and I can be. I don't have a partner in life, I don't want one, therefore I'll only be committed to my mentor. Make no mistake, I won't clean your flats nor cook dinner, but I will be efficient in whatever else you expect from me. This building is my dream, you three are my dream but I also believe that I am exactly what you need at the moment." She took a deep breath, and added; "Any questions?"

"We'll be fine." Simply answered Jessica.

"Thank you for your time." Jade left the room but couldn't leave the heaviness on her heart behind. She couldn't conclude anything because Jessica Pearson didn't show any sign of approval or disaproval, she was perfectly neutral. The young woman entered the elevator, hoping that it wasn't the last time that she had to. She then took a look around, before the doors closed on her, and saw his eyes contemplating her once more as a thrill ran through her veins.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Reviews:<em>


	2. Dances with wolves

_Author's note :_ _I took the review in consideration and made the necessary modification in the first chapter! If some of you have other remarks and/or advices, as I've said in before, share it. It always helps. I hope that you will enjoy this second chapter,_

_Love always, mysleeplessnights._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER II :<span> DANCES WITH WOLVES_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Sang out Donna before Harvey could seize the navy blue file from her slender fingers. The secretary took the white cup of soy latte from her desk where he had placed it, and watched him remove the neon yellow sticky note on which was written; <em>"She is all yours"<em> with a grin.

Harvey let his wandering eyes roam through the pages, and paused when they settled on Jade's portrait.

"Damn it Jessica." He complained, violently closing the thin folder.

The Redhead sighed as she had predicted his reaction. It had always been impressive, how she had been able to call his moves before he moved them, how with time, she had learned to know the lawyer better than he knew himself. Occasionally, she had wondered if it was not an excessive devotion to give to a man who could never grant it back, but she had chased these thoughts away every time. At last,Donna would always stick around for Harvey and put up willingly with his mood swings.

"She's waiting for you in the car for your meeting with Perkins." She added, strumming on her keyboard.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as she caught him starring blankly at the emptiness.

"She's a pain in the ass." Answered Harvey, pulled out from his thoughts.

"And you're an asshole, it looks like you two have found each other." She stroke back, and sipped from the white stripe.

* * *

><p>Their luxurious pairs of shoes clapping on the flooring alerted people trapped in their workspace of their arrival. Drawn out of their labor, absorbed faces rose to them, admiring the lawyer's every step and the appealing woman's every graceful move. Harvey and Jade, parading in hallways in slow motion, and absorbing all energy out of green lawyers freshly picked out from law school contemplating them as gods on earth. Very, very shallow. The two wore transparent smirks on their lips, which meant nothing but deep pride.<p>

Sending her look to the end of the corridor, Jade gazed at the muscled back of a tall man, coated by a blue shirt and tastefully ended by a very familiar Rolex around his wrist.

"Him..." She whispered as she respectfully walked one step behind Harvey.

"I've already seen him somewhere..." Her mentor continued, frowning.

"You interviewed him." Jade mentioned, quickly remembering the man who a week before had called her _annoying_, wearing the same lavish watch in the waiting room of Pearson-Specter-Litt.

"Clearly he didn't make a good impression." He commented, spotting her eyes turning into a color as dark as her shade.

As he had foreseen their appearance, the man from her memories alerted with a wave of hand Specter's adversary, sitting in the corner of the large office in the obscurity of a bookcase.

"Harvey." Announced the short man, rising from his throne. The lawyer perfectly embodied the idea of the caring grandfather, from his voice that made everything he spoke sound like wisdom to his white hair elegantly brushed to the back of his head, he could never appear as a threat, and that's what made him one. He walked towards Harvey and... friendly patted his shoulder.

"Grant." Responded his opponent, with no attempt to hide the enmity.

"Hogan, is that right?" The counselor spoke, delicately reaching for her hand. Indeed, _she_ had made a _great_ impression when Grant had interviewed her.

"Jade." She corrected, preferring the strategy of charm rather than her mentor's bitterness.

"Let me introduce you to-" He began to say.

"Scott Allen." She interrupted, this time opting for Harvey's choice of tone. Now not only did she recall him as the impertinent candidate from the waiting room, but she also remembered him as a man from her past, her persisting rival.

"My intern." His mentor continued.

"Jade... it's been too long." He took her hand and pressed it in his, bent over her, and left a gentle kiss on her silken cheek under Specter's attentive watch.

"Too long was not enough." She naturally replied.

The woman had perfectly got rid of the ridiculous French accent he had always mocked, and had somehow managed to grow more alluring within the years. Scott smiled at this vision, he had known Jade for ages, had met her in Law School in England, and had practically seen her build herself. Yet, he could never tell what she was about to say or do, simply because she never chose easiness nor monotony. Jade Hogan had always been a riddle, an ocean of secrets. Like one of these million pieces puzzles that he couldn't wait to put together.

"You haven't changed one bit." He asserted, knowing damn well that claiming to know the lady was one of the best ways to upset her. He watched the two lawyers walking away to comfortable seats and continued;

"I got Perkins Gould and you got... Pearson Specter Litt." It was visible on his face that he strived to get at her as he did in the good old days.

"What a strange turn of events." He concluded, before overhearing her long breath. Jade took two steps in his direction, in order to directly aim at him.

"I turned down Perkins Gould, that's why they picked their number two." She announced.

"That's not such a strange turn of events if you think about it." She added, feeling the urge to remind him who had always came out on top of every single combat they had engaged.

"And allow me to show it to you this way; you got Grant Perkins, I got Harvey Specter ." Stated Jade, her oval french-manucured nails dancing on the silver office desk. She turned around, expecting to join Harvey and Grant's hectic conversation, but a weight pulled her back.

"Jade... please." Stopped Scott, capturing her forearm as she was about to leave the battlefield.

"You know that Grant is going to win this, right?" He asked, delicately releasing her body.

"I doubt it." She calmly contradicted, "But let's say that he does; at least it won't be without a good _fight_." She articulated.

"Then I guess it's you against me Jade." He replied, glancing at the tiny sapphire gem hanging from her necklace, emphasizing the depth of her cleavage.

"Always." She winked.

"Hogan." Specter roughly called out, storming away from Perkins.

"What did he say?" Jade asked in a rush, speeding up her steps to catch up with him in the lobby.

"He refused the deal..." The lawyer spoke, his fist tightening and his face slightly blushing.

"I was hoping so." She added, breathing out of relief.

"Excuse me?" Harvey replied, lost,but finding his way to her eyes.

"You can get your client much more than just three millions." She told her mentor as the elevator's doors opened.

"She's attacking one of the biggest lawyers in New York City, three millions is optimistic." Harvey replied, frowning, astonished by his intern's ingenuity.

"Not with me on your side." The hot-blooded woman murmured when the doors opened again.

"Please, share your brilliant plan." Harvey rolled his eyes, pretty annoyed, pulling the building's door before her.

"Not yet." She said, stepping in front of him with a quiet smile.

"I won't place my client in jeopardy because you enjoy playing games." He approached his car's and opened the door before her once more.

"You are disapointing me Mr. Specter." Jade declared, stepping in front of him again, facing his hazel eyes.

"I don't care." He added, getting rid of the influence from her bright green ones.

"Playing games is dangerous, and passionate; it's what keeps us going." She began.

"If we stop playing, we stop wanting more and we content ourselves with little." Jade spoke as a gust of wind sent her elegant and voluptuous fragrance to Harvey.

"You are never going to back off aren't you?" He asked, slightly inhaling the mysterious scent.

"Never." She stated.

"You have a week to build your argumentation, but if you can't, I'll settle for an arrangement." He concluded before slipping on the leather seats of his Lexus.


End file.
